


Old Friend

by babybam



Category: GOT7
Genre: BamBam-centric, Bullying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybam/pseuds/babybam
Summary: Bambam was quiet and distant. It was strange. There weren't many times they had seen Bambam as unresponsive as now.





	Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This a prompt fill for the prompt Undichflog left in the comments of Through The Dark. I really hope this is good enough and you like it!!
> 
> I don't really have much to say, let's just get into it!

Their fansign was nearing the end. Only around ten fans to go and then it was done, then they'd get to go home and rest. Bambam was sitting on the other end of the table and he was the one who fans got to talk with first. When the girl in front of Bambam moved to Jackson, Bambam quickly waved to all the fans sitting in the audience. They were in a theater, the members were on the stage and fans sitting in the seats. Fansites were constantly taking pictures of them and Bambam made sure to smile to them and make silly faces. 

Bambam moved his gaze to the next fan coming to stand in front of him. It was a male, somewhat familiar but Bambam didn't recognize him until he spoke. 

”Hi, Bambam,” he said _in Thai_. 

Then Bambam realized who he was. An old friend of his who he hadn't talked to in years. A friend who Bambam really didn't even want to talk to, actually. Or even see.

”How did you even get here?” Bambam said quietly, speaking in Thai himself too. In the corner of his eye Bambam could see Jackson glancing in his direction.

”I have a friend,” the man in front of Bambam answered, sounding cocky, and Bambam hated it. Hated _him_.

” _What_ are you doing here?” Bambam asked. He took the album and looked at it, writing his signature. He didn't want the fans to realize that somehing was off.

”I wanted to see you, we haven't seen in years,” he answered and Bambam squeezed his pen tightly. 

”And you couldn't find an easier way? You know, when I'm in Thailand or something,” Bambam spoke, still looking at the album. He didn't want to look at the man.

”I just wanted to see how you'd be, being all famous like this. With fans and stuff.” His answer angered Bambam. He put on a fake smile and lifted up his head.

”Thank you, and bye,” he said, sounding overly happy.

”Bambam! We're best friends.” Bambam looked down, quickly blinking away the sudden tears. It felt like someone had punched him in the chest. The hurt was still there, Bambam had thought he had gotten over it. And maybe he had, but _him_ suddenly appearing in front of him pretending like nothing had happened, brought it back.

”Bye,” Bambam gritted behind his teeth. He smiled at the girl next in line when someone suddenly grabbed him by the collar and lifed him up from his chair. The fans gasped in horror and Bambam's eyes met _his_ eyes. He looked angry.

Jackson next to him and Jaebum next to Jackson jumped both up from their chairs and their staff members behind them were yelling at the man. 

”Let go of me!” Bambam said angrily. They stared each other in the eye for a few seconds, both angry, before he slammed Bambam back to his chair. Security rushed to the stage and they dragged him away.

”Are you okay?” Jackson asked, putting his hand on Bambam's arm. Bambam nodded, straightening his shirt.

”I'm fine,” he said before the next fan moved in front of him to get his album signed.

The rest of the fansign Bambam got worried eyes from all the members, especially Jackson, and the fans too asked if he was okay. Bambam himself felt numb and he wanted nothing more than to get back home and hide in his bed.

-

”What happened? Why did he grab you?” Yugyeom asked Bambam once they all were back in the dorm. Bambam shrugged, making his way to their bedroom. Yugyeom stared after his best friend as he quickly disappeared. He turned to look at Youngjae.

”We don't know either, he didn't say a word even though we tried asking,” Youngjae said. He and Jinyoung had rode in the same car with Bambam while the other four had taken the other car.

”Something's wrong…” Yugyeom said, frowning.

”Did Jackson see or hear what was happening? He sat next to Bambam?” Youngjae suggested and the two went to find their hyung.

 

The four oldest were all in the kitchen, preparing food and chatting. Mark and Jinyoung mainly were trying to put together some food as Jaebum and Jackson just sat around.

”Jackson hyung,” Youngjae started and the older looked at the two.

”Did you see what happend with Bambam and that fan who grabbed him?” They all turned to look at Jackson, everyone had been thinking about it, thinking about if Bambam was okay.

”I don't know what they were saying because they were speaking Thai,” Jackson frowned.

”So I don't know what they said, but something was off with Bambam's tone, he sounded… Unfriendly? And it made me think if they had met before,” Jackson explained.

”Where's he now? Bambam?” Jinyoung asked. 

”I tried to talk to him but he just stormed to the bedroom,” Yugyeom said.

”Go get him, let's eat and talk to him.”

 

As Yugyeom went to get Bambam, the others moved a table on the living room floor and carried the food and everything else needed on it. They often ate in the living room floor, watching the television at the same time, it was kind of like their thing. They didn't even have a proper table in the kitchen, just counters and a couple of high chairs.

The five of them were already sitting on the floor, stuffing food in their mouths when the maknaes appeared. It had taken Yugyeom some time to coax Bambam to come eat with them. First he had tried to pretend like he wasn't hungry, but Yugyeom knew he was.

Bambam was quiet and distant when he ate. They all kept glancing at him, but he didn't look back. He just stared at the food or spaced out. He didn't seem to hear the conversation the others were having and didn't answer if he was asked anything. It was strange. There weren't many times they had seen Bambam as unresponsive as now.

After they all were mostly done eating, Yugyeom glanced at his hyungs and then poked Bambam on the shoulder with a chopstick.

”Bam?” No answer. He poked him on the side and Bambam jumped, turning to glare at Yugyeom. Yugyeom snorted and Bambam rolled his eyes.

 

”Bambam, is something wrong?” Mark asked and Bambam shook his head.

”No? Why'd you ask that?” he asked, avoiding eye contact.

”The man, who grabbed you at the fansign, who is he?” Bambam shrugged, looking away from them. He pulled his knees against his chest, shielding himself from his friends.

”Bambam...” Yugyeom said quietly, sensing his best friend's discomfort. But he, as well as the other five, wanted to know what made Bambam so upset. And talking about it could help.

”He's just some old friend, from Thailand,” Bambam said. He was biting his lower lip, trying to get himself together. They all waited for him to continue.

”He, uh, he used to be my best friend. We were best friends for seven years,” Bambam continued.

”What happened?” Jackson asked carefully. 

”I don't know,” Bambam shrugged. ”He found better friends apparently. For a year he kept pretending to be my friend, talking _shit_ behind my back to them. Lying to me. It's been eight years, we were _twelve_ , why does it still hurt?!” Bambam said, turning to look at his friends. His eyes were filled with tears but he refused to let them fall. This wasn't worth crying over.

”I used to ask him to play outside with me, he'd say he's busy at home and can't come. But then when I got to the park, I see him there. With his other friends. It hurt, why couldn't he tell the truth? But I kept pretending that I didn't know he was lying. He was my best friend after all,” Bambam said and laughed humorlessly.

”He used to make me do his homework or any project we had because he wasn't good at school. I wasn't _that_ good either, just average. But at least he could blame me when something was wrong because I had done it. I didn't care, he was my best friend. We had known each other since we were five and always had each other's back.”

”Then one time, his friends cornered me after school, kicking me, hitting me. Laughing at me. They had seen me on TV, dancing to Rain's song, probably the whole school had seen it and I was really popular that week,” Bambam said and smiled a little this time. Performing Rain's song was how he got in JYPE and he was still proud of himself.

”But they just laughed at me. Then I saw _him_ and I thought he'd save me, not to sound dramatic or anything. But he just laughed and kicked with them. I should've seen it coming, how he had treated me the past year. But I trusted him. After that day we didn't hang out anymore, ever. He and his new friends kept bullying and harrassing me, I didn't tell anyone. We were just kids, damn it! How can kids be so cruel?!”

”But then one day, after school had ended, they pushed me down the stairs. I think it scared them too, they were panicked and yelling at each other until they ran away. And I broke my arm.” Bambam waved his left arm around. 

”That's when I told my mom everything, she was _so angry_. Surprisingly, when they questioned _them_ they confessed and were punished. They didn't do anything physical to me after that, just kept bullying verbally. But that was not long before I left Thailand so it didn't really matter. I got away.” 

 

They all sat in silence after Bambam ended his story. They were all shocked, none of them had known Bambam had ever been bullied. Especially this severely. Yugyeom scooted closer to Bambam and leaned on him, wrapping his left arm around his best friend.

Yugyeom broke the silence after a while, since no one seemed to know what to say.

”Well, good thing you have the _best_ best friend now,” he said. Bambam snorted loudly and it made the others laugh too.

”I'm sorry that happened to you,” Yugyeom then said. 

”It's okay, it's been years. I shouldn't be this upset over it anymore,” Bambam said, shaking his head.

”It's normal, something like that sticks to you,” Youngjae said, he was visibly upset over what Bambam had just told them. He stretched his legs under the table to reach Bambam's, just to have some kind of physical contact to him.

”I should've just punched him in the face like I wanted to when he grabbed you,” Jaebum said angrily.

”Yeah, me too,” Jackson said and took Bambam's hand, squeezing it.

”What did he want anyway?” Jinyoung asked, moving to sit on the couch, right behind Bambam who was on the floor.

”Wanted to see me, or some shit, I didn't want to see him though so I tried keeping it short. He didn't like it apparently,” Bambam rolled his eyes. Jackson pulled Bambam in a hug and Bambam squeezed him tightly, welcoming the comfort.

”Just know we're ready to punch anyone in the face for you,” Mark said and Bambam giggled. 

”Even Yugyeom?” he asked.

”Hey!” 

”Even Yugyeom,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom glared at him.

 

They got up to clean the empty dishes and put the table on the side so it wouldn't be on the way. When Bambam was watching Jinyoung and Jackson carry the dishes in the kitchen, Jaebum stood next to him and rubbed his back. Bambam leaned his head on Jaebum's shoulder and looked up to meet his eyes. 

”Thanks,” he said quietly and Jaebum nodded. 

 

They gathered on the couch and the armchairs to watch some movie. Youngjae and Mark squeezed Bambam between them, Bambam knew this was their way of comforting and protecting him. And he liked it. He didn't like to show his weaknesses, but he should learn to trust his group members a little more, he knew it. They were his closest friends, his family, and they would have his back. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I really really hope it was good, leave kudos and comments! :D
> 
> ++ Check out my other got7/Bambam fics! :D


End file.
